Talk:Justice
Died during the siege at Vigil's Keep Had max aproval (due to the bug) and finished his quest, but he still died during the siege of Vigil's Keep (i stayed to defend Amaranthine). Is that a bug, or he always dies? *Spoiler I think it is tied to whether or not you do his personal quest -- The one where he goes and talks to Kristoff's wife and she eventually gives him her blessing to use the body. *I did the Quest of his and he died in Vigil's Keep if you defend Amaranthine, Velanna too vanishes in Vigil's Keep without a trace. Maybe it is a "has to be" event if you leave them behind. I mean if you defend Vigil's Keep by yourself, you save all your crewmates, because no one dies apart of the seneschal. Vivien Gemai 18:02, March 25, 2010 (UTC) *I did play through both defending the keeping and defending Amaranthine and I'm pretty sure he lived both times. Gskurski Max Approval Bug is there anyway around this? Seems like defeating the Baroness, giving him any object will right away throw his approval to max. :( I got 100 approval (with no skills) the instant he joined my party (actually the first and only time this bug has happened to me). I used the toolset to edit his approval back down to 0 and thereafter it changed and he got skills as normal. Uecasm 01:48, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Is it just me? Or does justice look alot like Commander shepards(mass effect) defualt apperence?(sorry dont know how to make this a section)Blazeofmerc 21:01, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Lyrium Ring Bug? The page states that Going to Kal'Hirol before meeting Justice, or looting the the Infused Skeleton will result in you not being able to travel back at a later date to loot the Ring however, I definitely got the ring before I even met Justice. I had it in my party chest at the keep for ages. Is this incorrect information or just a bug that only occurs sometimes? If so, it should be labelled as such.Melisma17 14:19, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Ditto. I went to Kal'Hirol first and got the ring without any issues. PC, in case that makes a difference. Uecasm 06:53, April 4, 2010 (UTC) No, there is definitely a bug, cause I didn't find this ring at KalHirol. WRFan (talk) 10:22, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :Oops, sorry, I simply overlooked it. WRFan (talk) 10:31, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Kristoff's Origin? We know Kristoff was sent to Ferelden by the Wardens in Orlais. Is Kristoff's actual origin known? Kristoff's wife, Aura, speaks with an Orlesian accent. Couple that with the fact that we never see or hear from Kristoff at the Battle of Ostagar, is it safe to assume that Kristoff is Orlesian and came to Ferelden after the events of DA:O? Do the Grey Wardens in Orlais recruit members from Ferelden? 22:03, May 3, 2010 (UTC)TopBoost It doesn't seem as though Grey Wardens align themselves very strongly with their country of origin. Riordan, for example, is Orlesian yet (*SPOILERS*) requests the recruitment of Loghain, a Ferelden. In the DAO epilogue, it mentions that Loghain becomes a prolific recruiter himself. When encountered in DAA, he mentions that he's been assigned to a post in Orlais. It's possible that he recruits Orlesians. --Rival grace 00:54, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Really horrible English makes this "Bug" difficult to understand. I wish people who have difficulty with English would try to get some help before trying to edit something in English over the internet. The following that was put into the "Bugs" section states: :"If you equip Justice with any defensive equip(Helmet, Armor, etc), and goes kill the Baronese, the equipment will disapear. For example, if you equip him the Sentinel set, that it's on the Blackmarch, and go kill the Baronese, Justice will talk with you without it, and the equipment "disapear" (with Sentinel Set, the equipment back to the Iron chests, just the Armor stays(Obs.: The others itens of Iron chests back too)). (Tested on PC, just with Sentinel set and no new weapons)" Now I understand the part where his equipment will disappear, but the part that says, "(with Sentinel Set, the equipment back to the Iron chests, just the Armor stays(Obs.: The others itens of Iron chests back too))," kind of confuses me. Spelling and Grammar aside, the sentence is not clear enough. What does "Obs." mean? I want to guess that the equipment goes back into the Iron chests once it disappears, but I've never encountered this bug. For now I will fix the horrible spelling and some grammar, but I'm unsure of what the actual content of some of the sentences mean. Two for the price of one Slight confusion over Justice being in DA2. Doesn't Justice being in Anders body make him a returning companion as well? Should he be listed as one? - Rufusdrake :I don't think he should be listed as one, as that will confuse people that he is a different companion. --'D.' (talk ·''' ) 03:02, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Epilogue text If not recruited, A mysterious figure in Grey Warden armor is occasionally seen in the marsh, erecting gravestones to honor villagers of old. In time, those sightings cease. This isn't actually part of Justice's epilogue text, but the Blackmarsh's. I even doubt this mysterious figure is actually Justice. I had to kill him after allying myself with the Architect, but in the epilogue I still got the text mentioned above. Also it said "It's unknown if he actually died or not" or something along these lines. So there's something wrong here. Oberscht (talk) 14:48, February 19, 2011 (UTC) DA2 VA While Howden obviously voices Justice, in the form of Anders, most of the time, I'm pretty sure Leadbeater returns to voice Justice himself in the Fade. Worth noting? JakePT (talk) 10:54, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Fate Section Should Justice have a fate section or direct to Anders Fate? Xelestial (talk) 01:42, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Justice should have his own Fate section, IMO. He WAS a character in DA:A, after all. I guess we can also redirect to Anders because...well...you know. Quirkynature (talk) 02:16, August 5, 2011 (UTC) I have no idea how to currently create a section but I will figure it out if need be. Xelestial (talk) 02:31, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Picture I always see Justice depicted either through Anders or Kristoff. Would it be possible to get a nice screen of his form in the Fade as the main pic, or all 3? Xelestial (talk) 02:32, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :I think the best picture is Kristoff's, as this is how most players will recognize him as since he's mostly in this form in Awakening. Per guidelines, the infobox picture should be whichever best represents him. Justice's arguably more prominent in Awakening than Dragon Age II. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 03:22, August 5, 2011 (UTC) I can see your point, but "best represents him" could arguably mean his truest or original form, no? It might not be his most recognizable or popular though. Xelestial (talk) 03:31, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :By "best represents him", it's meant to be whichever appearance is most recognizable. --'''D. (talk · ) 03:42, August 5, 2011 (UTC) : Okay okay I give :P Still...I would like to see a picture of all 3 somewhere in there, since he does technically have 3 forms. Hope springs eternal. Xelestial (talk) 03:49, August 5, 2011 (UTC)